


Irony

by TheJadeGrenade



Category: Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson
Genre: Gen, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheJadeGrenade/pseuds/TheJadeGrenade
Summary: A little drabble-poem type thing on Snufkin.





	Irony

Wasn't it Snufkin who once said  
"You can’t ever be really free if you admire somebody too much, I know."?  
So isn't it ironic  
his fanbase is large  
and as soon as people see him they say  
"he's the one"  
the favorite character,  
the best,  
the "absolute yes,"  
so are we truly free?

If the answer is yes,  
if the answer is no,  
I do not care,  
because I don't really know  
who's the one to tell me  
who's the one to care  
because if you tell me what to think  
I'll try to act unaware

So freedom, schmeedom, as I shall say!  
Because isn't that what freedom truly is,  
anyway?


End file.
